


Taking The Painful Way

by SelvaOscura



Series: One Hundred Escape Attempts (Hades smut) [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Snuff, Death Fetish, F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, PWP, Sadism, Smut, Snuff, Well it's almost PWP at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Megaera offers Zag another option for getting out of the final room in Tartarus. The only thing the door needs is a death. It doesn't care how that death is offered.
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: One Hundred Escape Attempts (Hades smut) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Taking The Painful Way

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy warnings for death & pain, but also these are immortal gods, so it's somewhat softened in that sense.

The door snapped open, just as it always did before Zagreus, son of Hades, could make his way into the final chamber of Tartarus. The landscape shifted every time he left his bedroom, a constantly reorienting maze. He supposed it must be a sort of organic defense system, the land itself molding to the contours of his father’s twisted whims for him. No matter. This time would be different.

The final chamber was always the same. Wide open, dotted with pillars and spiked traps. In the center, resplendent and blue, was Megaera, the first of the Furies... and Zagreus’ ex.

“Hello Meg.” 

Might as well start things off cordial. It was awkward enough just seeing her here. She still wore her tunic off one shoulder, exposing her pale blue skin and the top of a strapped bra, pressed tight against her chest. Zag tried not to think about what was underneath. He had more important things on his mind than... her assets. Not the time to think about the past. Unfortunately, his body betrayed him, and he could feel himself getting harder. _Think about someone else. Think about anything else._

Meg rolled her eyes, and pulled her whip taut in front of her. His staring was... not subtle.

“Zag... Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Her lips were ruby red, just as always. Zagreus attempted to not think about how they would feel around his cock. He failed at this.

“Whatever you say, Meg.” All business, this time around. _At least that means this will be quick_.

With a flourish, she dove toward him, her whip carving a path in front of her as Zag rolled to the side. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he thrust himself toward her, the tip of the Stygian Blade just grazing past her exposed arm. A thin line of deep blue blood cut across her skin before the wound healed itself. There were rules in the Realm, and even the son of Hades couldn’t avoid them. Death isn't permanent to the deathless.

Doesn't mean it isn't painful. Doesn't mean it can't be _more_ painful under the right circumstances.

Megaera had grown to like death. In the right circumstances. You get used to it, like a pleasurable shock. Like something you can seek out, when you have infinite time. Death can become pastime. Death can become interesting. Pleasurable, even. A bite of a sword-sting here and there. A disembowelment another time. Cut & bruised, collapsing in a pile of your own viscera.

It's messy, but it's not permanent. Everything here flows downward on the Styx to the House, including souls.

Meg grimaced, the cut already bruising her skin slightly. She turned her face upward to to meet Zag’s gaze. “You think you’re clever, do you?”

Zag was caught off-guard. She was never this talkative in fights. And given the fact she can never seem to turn off her bedroom voice, well...

It was distracting. He felt something down in his pants twitch. _Not the time. Not unless..._

Zag flew forward again, raising the Blade high for a downward thrust, and slamming it into the ground as a wave of pink energy rippled outward. Megaera was thrown backward, scrambling to steady herself on her one wing and lithe, outstretched legs. 

_Of course,_ he thought. _She’s been weakened._

Growling, she pulled herself back up and sped toward Zagreus, whip in hand. Muttering a quick _thank you_ under his breath for Aphrodite, he dashed out of her path and back in, avoiding her whip strike and slashing at her back neatly cutting off her wing. The sudden turnaround strike caught her by surprise, and she screamed in sudden agony at the loss of her limb. Her back, now humanoid as much as it could be, was now sliced neatly through her tunic with a deep blue wound, the remnant of her former wing a rapidly-scarring cut under a ripped tunic. 

Before she could fall forward, he grabbed her by the waist with his free hand, pulling her body back toward him and raising the Stygian Blade to her throat, painfully pressing against her wound. A perfect counter, even by Meg’s standards. 

He could smell her, all the sweat and blood and anger that she was keeping inside. And something else. Lavender? She hadn't worn that since...

“Zag, if you intend on killing me, you’ve got the opportunity. Take it.”

She turned her head toward him. It occurred to Zagreus that this was the closest they had been in weeks, months even. Most of the time their scuffles in Tartarus were more distanced, impersonal affairs. This was... not. It was hard to avoid thinking about how hot she felt, pressed up against his waist, already wounded, at his mercy...

It was all the opportunity she needed. She thrust her elbow back, catching Zag in the gut and shaking him free of any thoughts he had about her (soft... so close...) backside, and rolled out of his grasp, scrambling toward her whip on the nearby stone. She was fast, yes, but Zag was faster. He cut between her and the whip, kicking it lazily out of the way as she found herself on all fours in front of him. In that moment, Megaera realized just how much Zag took on the looming qualities of his father. 

She looked up at him with frustration and defeat in her eyes. From this angle, it was hard not to notice the sizeable bulge underneath his garb. She had to stay focused. Not think about... that.

“Well now what, Zag. You’ve got me. Finish the job.” She spat. The curve of her ass underneath her tunic and the large gash in the back of the garment caught his eye. How bad could it be, really... If they just...

Zagreus stuck the Blade into the stonework and knelt down, meeting her gaze. She looked so beaten, he thought. This isn’t usually how she fights. 

_Does she want this?_

“Well Meg, seeing as we’re alone in here and it would be far too easy to just off you here and be done with it, I must admit I considered that.”

Meg’s eyes darted between his. This close, she could see the rough chisel of his jaw, the wiry muscles of his arms, those same arms that used to pin her down in his bedroom, the same jaw that she laid kisses on as he pounded away at her, her hands tied to the bedpost with the same whip he just casually kicked out of her grasp. He had torn her, in the past. And she him, less often. Blood is cheap in the underworld. She looked down for a moment, biting her lip.

“Zag, you know that one of us has to die in here.”

He smirked, and spread his arms wide. “If you ask nicely, I’ll make it quick.”

She considered her options. On the one hand, she might be able to get the drop on him in a moment of intimacy. On the other hand, it had been so long since she’d had a proper half-death orgasm, and unfortunately Zag was... quite experienced with those. 

And hey, she’d just end up back in the House, same as he would. Why not have a little fun with it?

“Fine-” she began to say, but Zag leapt forward, pressing his lips against hers before she could finish. Knocked backward with him on top of her, she could feel his length pressing against her cunt even through their sparse, battle-torn clothes. _Oh gods, I forgot how good this feels._

He pinned her hands up with his right hand while he tore her tunic off with his left, ripping the beautiful cerulean garb open to reveal her black & gold-trimmed bra. 

“Well Zag,” she panted, her lipstick somehow intact even through his assaults, “What are you waiting for?”

“Permission.” He grinned. “I always strive to be a gentleman.” 

His hand gripped her wrists tighter as he teased her, his exposed right shoulder still glistening with sweat. She knew what he wanted to hear. He always did this. 

“Zagreus... I want you to ruin me.”

He dove toward her face and kissed her again, biting her lip and drawing a thin line of blood as he broke away. He always did this. And she always loved it.

He pulled her bra upward, exposing her pale blue breasts, now freed from their bindings. Still holding her arms above her head, he cupped one with his free hand and bit hard at the nipple. Meg moaned softly, squirming her legs underneath Zagreus. Breaking off, he grabbed her by the chin roughly. 

“What do you want, Meg?”

“Zag, I... I want you to fuck me.”

“And then what?”

“I want you to end me.”

Zag smiled, looking for one moment like a perfect angel, before spitting in her face and pulling her upward to her knees. Tearing off her bra in one swift motion, he bound her hands together behind her back using the remnants of the garment, and she knelt in front of his waist, his rock-hard cock in front of her face. She could smell him. It was... intoxicating. _He_ was intoxicating.

He pulled his tunic aside to expose his cock, a process that seemed painfully slow to Meg, her eyes transfixed on his member. He softly put his hand on the back of her head, her high pony-tail affixed with an ornate clasp. _Like a handle,_ he thought. _Convenient._

Meg was breathless, her cunt already dripping onto the stone tiles below. He was so warm. He was so _alive_. “Zag, I, Gods... I forgot how-”

He pressed her onto his cock before she could finish speaking, using her hair clasp as a grip. Pushing her down and pulling he back up- with just enough pain from pulling her hair to keep her entire body electrified as he pumped her soft lips and warm throat onto his cock. To see the great Fury diminished to a cocksucking mouth-hole was all too enticing. It never got old.

She gagged softly as he pushed her down, and slurped lewdly every time she came up, entranced with the godling’s throbbing member. He played with her, sometimes holding her head and pumping into it, sometimes pushing her down until her breath caught and her eyes fluttered, each time wondering if he wouldn’t let her back up. _It’s a pretty good way to go, all things considered,_ she thought, feeling her body react every time Zag’s hands pushed her down further. 

_B_ _ut I want it harder than that._

Abruptly, Zag pulled her off of his still-hard cock, now streaked with saliva and Meg’s lipstick. Grabbing her again by the chin, he pushed her mouth open to spit inside it, watching as she greedily slurped it up before pinching and pulling hard at her nipples with both hands as she grimaced. 

“Do you want to be a good girl, Meg?” His velvet tones belied the marks he was leaving on her breasts, dark blue blood rushing to the surface every time he let up for a moment. She nodded, vigorously, tears streaking her eyeliner down her cheeks.

“Yes... Zag. Yes, I do, I do.” She stammered out, finding it hard to speak as waves of pleasure and pain rolled through her body every time he so much as touched her. And to be in this position, this ruined already... it had been a while.

He leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear, pulling yet another soft moan from her as she could feel his breath on her. He pulled the loops tied around her hands off, tossing the scraps of her bra away. 

“Turn around and show me just how much you want me to fuck you, Meg.”

She could have fought him, in that moment. But whatever small voice inside of her yearned for self-preservation was now shouted down by all of her body wanting nothing more than to be _fucked_ , to be _demolished_ by her ex, her conqueror, the son of Hades. She scrambled to all fours, her shapely ass facing Zagreus, and clawed her own robes off, consumed only by her desire.

Her drenched cunt and winking asshole lay between the two pillows of her ass, her torn undergarments exposing all of herself to Zag as she pressed her tits against the stone floor, craning her neck backwards to plead with her eyes, to beg him.

“Zagreus... I want you.”

He leaned forward, his cock nestled between her ass-cheeks, his forearm bracing just next to her shoulder. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, prompting yet another yearning spasm from her. He held himself there, tantalizingly.

“Meg... You know you’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

_Gods, he could be irritating._

“Zagreus, fuck me.” She wanted to sound angry. Her voice betrayed her desperation. He laughed.

“Good girl.” She could hear the smile in his voice, before she felt his cock tear her open.

She screamed in the empty chamber as his cock filled her, his hands on her ass, pushing her into the stone, her tits scraping against the rough-hewn floor. She could feel every inch of him inside her, thrusting and pumping her cunt full, her legs gave out, but he grabbed her by the waist and held her up, her arched back providing a tantalizing view of her light blue asshole between her perfectly shaped cheeks. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes inadvertently rolled back as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure coming from his assault.

Grabbing her by the shoulder, he pulled her up, her tits jutting out proudly from her chest as he fucked her. He wrapped his muscled arm around her neck, holding her firmly as he slowed his fucking to pull and tease at her nipples. He choked her lightly, enjoying the little twitches of her cunt as he applied pressure, the Fury helpless in his grasp, her ass pressed hard against his waist.

She snarled out a voice, delirious with lack of air and constant pleasure. “Zag, do it.” 

Megaera wanted it. She wanted to feel his cock pumping cum inside her, she wanted to cum with him, she wanted him to finish her off and feel the end of his blade through her. A little death followed by a greater one, she wanted it more than anything in the world in his moment, her breath thin and caught by Zag’s arm. She wanted to feel him kill her, earned it as he had. 

“As you wish, Meg.”

He released her, and she fell back forward, screaming in pleasure as he renewed his assault on her cunt, spreading her ass wide with both hands before jabbing his thumb in, pulling her, fucking her like a toy, her orgasms coming in ripples, in waves, in thunderous crashes as she moaned and gripped at the ground, caught up in the feverish spasms of pleasure. She pushed herself upward on shaky arms as he continued pounding her, growing faster, faster, faster-

“DO IT, ZAG!” 

He exploded inside of her, his cock throbbing and bathing her cunt in his god-cum, filling her in every way that she could imagine, until her entire body felt warm, and hot, and shaking, and then the flash of red steel, the shine of it in her peripheral view, and she could feel it cut through her torso, a new and unimaginable pain and pleasure as he rent through her. 

Her blood exploded in an exulting arc, drenching the stone floor and Zagreus above her, his hands both on the blade stabbed through her back, panting in pleasure and covered in the sweet blood of his lover, his conquest, his reprieve. He leaned forward to steady himself over Megaera, a gesture of unexpected softness as she bled out.

She collapsed in exhaustion, already feeling the world fade out around her. She could still feel his breath on her neck, above her. She smiled.

There would always be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤪🤪🤪


End file.
